Flowers
by DandyMaple
Summary: Flowers, they bloom and die. These young saplings have the wierdest path to blooming you could imagine. Rated M for language and fluff or occasional lemon. (SoRina, TakuMegu, AkiAko, RyoAli, IsaIku) (Formerly known as 'Routine') (Coming Back Soon?)
1. Prologue

**So, hi guys I decided that my last story didn't have a future and gave up on it. Though I might finish it later. This story on the other hand is rated M for a reason. Do not read if you are under 13. I will try to make the chapters as long as possible. I'm not the best writer so please deal with me as I get better. Anyways enjoy the first chapter :)**

Routine

It was a normal day when Nakiri Erina woke up, _too_ normal. Everyday she woke brushed her teeth, took a bath, ate her breakfast, went to school, finished some work, and went to sleep. Same routine, every single day. 'Why is my life so fucking boring', Erina thought as she sighed, 'I wish I could add some pizazz to it'. "Hmph, like that's ever gonna happen" Erina this time said it out loud. "What's never going to happen, Erina-sama?" asked Arato Hisako. "Ohh nothing", Erina quickly stated, "It's totally nothing" said Erina this time quiter. They soon reached Totsuki Academy, the school that she going to inherit one day. She then saw a certain redhead with golden eyes that shined in the dark. She unknowingly blushed as he walked towards her with his signature big-ass grin on his face. "Yo, Nakiri I need to talk with you in private for a second!" shouted Yukihira Soma. At this her aid Hisako was getting ready to answer, but before that happened Erina gave her quick glare to tell her to leave. She unwillingly went away, "As you say Erina-sama." "Thanks, Hisako" Erina replied with a smile. At this there were only 2 people there. Erina may not admit it, but she had started developing feeling for this 'third-rate-chef' since he had saved here from Nakiri Azami. On the other hand Soma calmly stated, "Erina go on a date with me" " and after wards you can do anything to me.", He whispered the last part, " _anything."_ At hearing this the Ice Queen started panicking.

—

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and share with others. Any new ideas are welcome.**

 **-Maple Out**


	2. Conflict

Routine Chapter 2

 **SO I'm back guys sorry for the long wait and I know you probably think chapters are too short. I'm going to try to make every chapter close to 1000 words and if you want more just tell me. Sorry for the long update and I hope I satisfied you with this chapter. Oh, by the way I will update every weekend or at least try to sometimes Friday or Monday can be expected.**

* * *

'So basically he wants me to go on a date with him', Erina thought, 'Easy just reject him and move on with your life' 'but do I want to do that' I mean it's not like I like him or anything.'

'She's such a tsundere', thought Soma, 'Well, I should at least tell her where to meet me.'

Soma started to walk away because Erina wasn't responding, but before he left he stated, "Nakiri, if that is a yes then meet at the dorm at 6:00." At this the redhead walked away. The blonde's head was running wild with imaginations ' _why did he ask' 'he surely doesn't like me' 'well I wouldn't really mind...' 'NO, what are you thinking he is a second rate chef you are a queen'_ These thoughts drove Erina crazy as she sat down in the hallway leaning against a wall. "Erina-sama, what did that bitch do to you. I mean you look very depressed?" asked Hisako worriedly. "He asked me out." said Erina. "That's not that bad...", Hisako started, "Wait, WHAT." "Very funny, he's way WAY to dense for something like that, right? Wait,do you like him though" "Yes" Erina said without any hesitation, "But, my routine makes it impossible." "I can clear up your schedule for today if you would like?", started Hisako, "But the other days I'm not sure." "Wait I have an idea." "I'll be right back Erina-sama." After this she left to get Erina a boyfriend.

* * *

"Done Nakiri" said Soma with a devilish smirk on his face. "I'll let you meet Ryo later in _private." 'Fuck you Yukihira' thought Alice 'I guess I'll have sex with Ryo-kun tonight' ' That might actually be fun'. "_ Anyways, what will you do if she wants to go on a date with you?" asked Alice. "Then I'll go out with her, I mean I don't completely hate her." said Soma. "So you do hate her." laughed Alice. "Who doesn't." replied Soma. "Oh if she says yes we can have a double date" said Alice very excited. "NO, no fucking way.", said Soma walking away, "I like her enough to not put her through that hell."

* * *

"Yukihira, I need to talk to you.", said Hisako in a very serious tone, "It's about Erina-sama." "What do you want Hishoko", replied the redhead, "All I did is ask her on a date." "Yeah, about that you need to talk to Senzaemon-sama about that. He need to approve this hypothetical relationship between you two." said Hisako. "If I do you have to go on a date with Hayama." replied Soma with a massive smirk across his face. "If it's for Erina-sama I'll do anything. Wait what", replied Hisako flustered, "F-Fine then I'll do it but another time." _'I'm doing a really good job with these ships today'_ thought Soma ' _now the only ones left are Takumi and Megumi and Isami and Isami and Ikumi' 'I'm really good at this' ' wait are me Erina a ship though?' 'Yes we are, the fandom thinks so at least.' "_ Ok then deal." said Soma. 'Damn the fandom is weird just imagining sex between Megumi and Takumi' 'Oh stop this shit mind.' ' _I'll go read a fanfic later I guess.'_

* * *

"Can I go in." asked Soma to the guards of the Nakiri mansion. At this point they didn't care, "Sure." So he walked inside and got lost _very_ lost. He eventually found his way to a bedroom a very big bedroom and saw pictures of Erina. ' _She actually looks kinda cute'_ thought Soma looking at a picture of her on the Golden Gate Bridge. He continued looking at the pictures until the door opened. At this moment...he knew...he fucked up. Erina walked out of the bathroom connected to her room without a top and they looked at each other. If this was an anime the camera would've done a 360 of the scene. Erina was first to talk, "What the fuck are you doing here."

* * *

This was a full on war. Erina was throwing everything in her vicinity at the redhead and he expertly dodging. ' _I really fucked up'_ thought Soma. And he soon got hit by god knows what that is. _'Wait, is that her fucking shirt' thought the redhead._ It was worse. He took of his face and saw something he wouldn't have Erina's bra. He immediately ducked and said, "IM STILL A KID I HAVE A FUTURE PLEASE DONT MURDER ME." "GET THE FUCK OUT" shouted Erina and he did as he was told and sprinted out of the door for his life (literally). "Holy god I need to find her grandfather and get the fuck out this place." said Soma. "Looking for me?" asked a hoarse voice behind him. He turned around and was greeted by the headmaster, "Yo."

* * *

 **So that is it. 4th wall break was weird. How was that horrible twist XD. Anyways, sorry for the long update. Oh and I'm writing this story on my IPad so sorry if some things are :p. Anyways see you guys later. And if you complain about the language it is rated M for a reason ;). By the way if you want I can make the story WAY more messed up. I have a pretty dirty mind hehehehe. Don't worry I'll more memes.**

 **-Maple Out**


	3. Talk

Routine ch3 (Part 1)

 **We meet again, first of all I'm very sorry. I had 2 projects due and couldn't write so as an apoligy I will drop another chapter tommorow or Thursday. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"H-hello there" stuttered Soma. I mean you don't always sneak into the house of a girl walk into her room just to see her half naked run out and see her grandfather. 'This would actually make a great anime' thought Soma 'Oh, I still need to catch up on Black Clover. Goku's new form will be really too. I can't wait! Wait, what am I thinking the headmaster is in front you.'

So, what are you doing here?" asked the headmaster.

"Well, Hishoko told me to talk to you about something.

"Oh of course why don't you join me in my office then." stated the Headmaster, even though it was meant to be a question.

"Oh, sure." replied Soma. So they both walked to the office.

* * *

"So, I'm taking Erina out on a date." stated Soma casually.

"How do say that so casually?", laughed the Headmaster, "So why do you need my permission for that?"

"Well Hishoko told me to come talk to you for some reason." said Soma

"You have my permission." stated Erina's grandfather

'That was easier than I thought it was going to be' wondered Soma 'Eh, good for me.'

He was currently going back to his dorm when he say a certain blue haired girl with a blonde boy and he just happened to have overheard their conversation.

"That was fun", said Megumi, "Thank you Takumi"

'WAAAAIIIT, did she just call Takumi by his first name' thought Soma 'Are they dating? That could make my job easier.'

"No problem", replied Takumi, "I guess I'll see you tommorow." As he said that he walked away.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. This was VERY rushed. Don't worry part 2 will be out tommorow or Thursday. I swear it will be longer.**

 **-Maple Out**


	4. Confession?

Routine chapter 3 (Part 2)

 **So as you guys will see this chapter, I have completely changed my writing style. I took a suggestion from a reviewer and made my chapter longer so it took longer (sorry about that :p). I would REALLY love if you guys would also put suggestions for the story. Plus big twist after the next 5 or 6 chapter so be ready. Oh by the way, everything written inside parenthesis is me not the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"That was fun", said Megumi, "Thank you, Takumi."

"No problem", I replied, "I guess I'll see you tommorow."

Takumi was happy with how the day went. He finally got his crush to like him. H went out on his first date and he had his first kiss.

*flashback*

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the leaves were blowing, and the clouds were moving. But then, there was a certain blonde not realizing what he what he had just done.

"So, Megumi-san", started Takumi, "I was wondering if you wanted to go watch a movie today. Your choice of course."

"DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT", thought Megumi, "No way, what am I thinking it's just as friends and that what we will always be..."

"Sure", replied Megumi, sounding sad.

"What's wrong?", asked Takumi, "If you are not feeling well we can do it another time."

He clearly noticed she was sad. The look on her face told it all.

"No, I'm fine so what time should we meet at?" asked Megumi

"I'll just pick you if that's fine." replied Takumi

"Great, I'll see you then!" said Megumi, enthusiastically.

Her enthusiasm was clearly fake and he saw right through it.

* * *

It was about 2 in the afternoon already and Takumi was coming getting closer to the Polar Star dorms. And there he was, on his motorcycle, picking up a girl from her dorm ... a girl he had a crush on.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" asked Takumi, who was dressed in jeans and a casual shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

Megumi, who was dressed in a red dress with black polka dots that went down to her knees with black stockings, said sweetly, "I don't really care. Any movie is fine."

"Ok then, hop on", replied Takumi, "grab on tight, okay."

"Yep." said Megumi, eve; though she didn't really get what he meant.

And before she knew, she did.

He accelerated and she grabbed on to his waist for her life, quite literally. But, then she realized what she was doing and she blushed.

"Sorry for not telling you that I was going to accelerate!", shouted Takumi, "I should have warned you! My bad..."

"I-It's f-fine!" stuttered Megumi while shouting back (You know mean ok, fuck off).

* * *

 **Ok, sorry guys. I was going to end it with part 1 and part 2, but I don't have the time so I'm going to post the last 300 words tommorow. I just don't have the time edit them. I hope you like my new style of writing. And sorry for the wait with the date between Megumi and Takumi. Finishes next chapter promise :D**

 **-Maple Out**


End file.
